


Doctor May

by Lilian_84



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Master/Servant, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 18:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian_84/pseuds/Lilian_84
Summary: The story of  love between teacher and student.
Relationships: Brian May/You
Kudos: 1





	Doctor May

**Author's Note:**

> Master and servant is the kind of relationship which has been used in the story.

Doctor Bri  
You are very diligent and obligatory student.You are in your late 20s and you got an offer to do doctorate under Doctor Brian Harold May supervision. Doctor May was watching you for a quite long time. Your involvment and passion for the astrophisics impressed Doctor so much.  
When the lecture ended Doctor May asked you to stay after the lecture for a short talking with him.  
\- I’m very glad of your learning Progress. You are very clever and smart as a student. Regarding to this I have an offer to you. Would you like to do your doctorate under my supervision?  
Doctor May’s offer surprised you. At the first moment you didn’t know what to say.You blushed and put down your head in shame and excitment at the same time. Doctor May is your highest authoritary and such offer is the great es honor to you. On the other hand, you aren’t sure if you handle it. It’s a big challenge to you. What is more, that unexpect question got you excited. Doctor May is your crush from the time you started study. If you take his offer, you will have the possibility to spend alot of time with that gorgeous, mature man.Maybe it will be the beginning of something more between you and him. Who knowns. Your head was still full of thoughts. Doctor May glanced at you with an intriguing sight. You got the impression, that his gaze Pierces you through. He was wainting for your answer unpatiently.   
\- Doctor, I don’t know what to say. Your offer is a huge honor to me. I’m not sure if I handle such challenge. I don’t want to dissapoint you.  
\- Let’s do in this way: I ask you to consider my propos al and you’ll give me an answer tommorrow after the lecture.  
\- Well, as you wish, Doctor  
You answered. Your face was still blushed with impression and your heart was beating like crazy.  
Doctor smiled to you warmly and seductively at the same time. He looked at you and you got the impression that he undress you with his sight. „Maybe it’s Just my imagination” you thought.  
Doctor May Said good bye to you and came to the door. When he passed you by, his body slightly touched yours. It was maybe an accident, but at that moment you felt strange vibration coming through whole your body.   
In the next Day you and Doctor May stayed for a short conversation.  
-So, what’s your decision, Young lady?  
Doctor Bri stared at you with a Little smirk. His eyes rolled from your breasts to your pussy over and over. You felt hotter and hotter. You catched breath with effort.  
\- I decided to accept your offer, Doctor. I realize that your offer is a huge honor to me.  
\- I’m glad that you accepted my offer. So, let’s meet in my Home tommorrow at 06:00 P.M.  
His intriguing, sensual gaze made you very confused but excited at the same time.  
You Said good bye to him and you gone quickly.  
„So he made an appointment with me in his house?!”. You felt very lost and confused with that unexpected propose of Doctor May. But you know you can’t refuse him. No one is allowed to refuse Doctor May. He is the most brilliant man and scientist of our era. Except that, he is a very handsome and exciting mature man. You fantasised about him many times and still do.  
At 06:00 P.M. you knock on his door. Doctor May opens the door and invites you to come inside.  
You and Doctor May are sitting at the table and start planned the work about your doctorate.  
Doctor Bri is sitting so close to you. You almost feel his warmth and his male fermons.  
You fight with your growing passion. When you try to be concentrated, you feel Doctor’s hand on your thight. His hand slides on your thight and his very near to your pussy. You are getting wetter. Your breath is faster and harder. You get off the table. Your body is trembling with excitment but you try to stay cool and calm.   
\- I have to go, Doctor  
Doctor comes closer to you. You hear his heavy with desire breath…  
\- Not so fast, miss…you are my student and you have to obedient to me. You have to do what I say. You know that nobody can’t refuse me anything, especially you can’t.  
Your resentment made him hornier even more.  
He is behind you and embrace your waist strongly.  
Chills run over your whole body.  
Doctor May plants wet, passionato kisses on your neck…  
\- Doctor, please, no! I have to go immediately!  
You are running quickly from Doctor’s house. Doctor May stays alone in the house.  
You are finalny in your house. You have mixed feelings. Doctor May’s behaviour embarassed you but at the same time it made you very Horny, especially when you felt his hand on your thight and his lips touching your neck. You realize that you signed the contract and you must appear in Doctor’s house in the next day, because it belongs to your duties.  
When you come to Doctor’s property again, he doesn’t seems surprised.  
You wore very short, sexy dress without any undies. You noticed sinful, devil’s sparks in his hazel, clever eyes.  
\- I knew you come, my little rebel  
He Winkel at you.  
You and Doctor May started work on your doctorate.  
You try to concentrate, but it’s a very difficult task. Doctor May explains you several questions related your work, but his hands travel to the whole your body. His fingers circle on your swollen breasts. Your nipples are getting harder with touch of his fingers. Doctor’s other hand sliped under your dress and started caress your pussy…  
You Cannot control yourself and moaned with ecstasy…  
\- Is this good, my angel? I’m glad that you haven’t got Any undies underneath your sexy dress…you’re so beautiful. I fantasised about your lovely pussy through all my lectures…  
You can’t breath with excitment. „OMFG, what does this man to me?”.  
Your head is turining with impression, you can’t control your mind anymore.   
Through a few next days you come to Brian’s house and everything goes in the same way.  
He learnes you and touch your the most intimate parts at the same time.  
You want to touch him too, but you are too shy to do this. You didn’t forget that he is still your teacher.   
Some day Doctor decided of your both travel to exotic country.  
Doctor May says that this place will be perfect for ending your both work on your doctorate.  
You agree with him and you do anything he wants.  
Doctor May says that if you will be an obedient, diligent and obliga tory student, you will rewarded. He reminds you that you are under his control and you have to do what he says. He is allowed to do with you anything he wants. You are frightened and intrigued with hiswords.  
When you and Doctor May arrived to an exotic country you both stayed at hotel.  
The warm weather and your common time with Doctor May, far away from your Home, makes you very Horny. You take a shower and lie naked on the bed. You start to masturbate. Your one hand caresses your swollen, big breasts and squeeze gently your hard nipples, your other hand rub your wet pussy. You put your two fingers inside your womanhood and rape yourself with your fingers. Your fingers move faster and faster inside your pussy. You moan with pleasure. Your body flexes on the bed. You got your orgasm. Your breast are swollen, your pussy are wet. Sweet juices spill out of your pussy. You got your orgasm, but you don’t fully satisfied.   
You get off the bed and come to Doctor May’s room. Doctor May works at the piano. You are completely naked and heated with hotness and desire. You come closer to him. Doctor May noticed you. He is completely surprised. He didn’t expect to see you naked. You sit on the piano opposite to Doctor May. You are very, very Horny.  
\- I masturbated a while ago, Doctor May, but I’m not satisfied. I want you to fucking me very, very hard, Doctor May…  
You said seductively to him.  
You take his hand and put it on your breast. You noticed an impressive bulge in Doctor’s pants.  
\- Honey, listen to me, we shouldn’t do this. I never told you that I’m married…  
You are shocked with it. You don’t know anythin about Doctor’s private life.  
You get off the piano and you’re running out of the room.  
Brian is faster than you.  
He reached you and took you by the shoulders.  
He turns you and start kiss passionately.  
His tongue breaks violently into your mouth. He sucks and lick your tongue in a deep, intensive French kiss. His hands embraced your ass strongly. He caresses your butt and his fingers slide deep in the place between your anus and your pussy…Brian break up the kiss. His lips go to your breasts. He sucks your hard, cute nipples intensively. You tilt back your head and groan with pleasure.   
-Lick me, Doctor  
You Beg him. He kneels down under you and start licking your wet, wanting pussy.  
\- You taste deliciously, my sweets  
He moans.  
Brian’s tongue reaches deep inside your pussy. He masterfully licks your G-spot.  
You are Losing your mind with ecstasy.  
When you get your orgasm, Doctor May licks sweet liquids which spill out of your pussy…  
\- You are sweeter than peach…  
He says to you.  
\- Through the whole time of your learning you was obligatory and obedient student. It’s time for your a very big reward.  
After these words Doctor May takes off his pants and you see his huge, hard cock in full erection.  
Your desire is at apogeum. You kneel under him and you take his big cock into your mouth. You suck him deep and slowly. You lick him whole and you tease his shaft with your tongue. Brian moan with pleasure. His cock is deeper and deeper in your throat. You suck him until Doctor May cum inside your mouth.   
\- Good girl – he says – your reward will be continued.  
He takes you in his arms and puts you on the bed. Doctor May licks your swollen breasts and put his hard cock inside you. You want him to cum in your womanhood. Brian pushes you faster and faster. He is a real stud in bed. You howl with ecstasy. He fucks you hardly until he bring you to multiple orgasm. After everything you both rest in a thight embrace.  
No one of you doesn’t say any word. Brian hugs you to his warm, hairy chest.   
You have never been as happy as you are now.   
You and Brian don’t enter out of the bed inb the next day. In the evening he announces you that you will company him during the Golden Globes ceremony. You’re not sure about it, but you know that you can’t disobey him. The ceremony was pretty cool. Queen won the award in the most important categories. You met Roger and Sarina and all casting of the „Bohemian Rhapsody” movie. All of them were adorable. Brian couldn’t take his eyes off you. His glances directed at you made you very horny. You wanted to be finalny alone with him. When you were driving home after the ceremony, you felt Brian’s hand on your dress.  
\- Sweetie…  
\- Yes, Daddy?  
-Daddy?  
\- Yes…you looked at him seductively – what can I do for you?  
\- Daddy need to check out pussy his sweet, Little daughter…  
These words of him made you very horny…  
You wore long, sexy dress that evening. You rolled up your dress to make his task easier.  
Brian slided his hand under your dress…  
His fingers slip into your wet, heated pussy…  
He fucks you with his fingers. You want to howl with exstasy, but you had to control your volume. You and Brian didn’t alone in the car. You didn’t want to be heard by a cab driver.  
His fingers move faster and faster inside your heated pussy.  
When he brings you to orgasm, he put out his fingers from you and licks them.  
Sweet juices from your pussy tastes him for sure.  
You and Brian are finally in the house.  
\- Love you, my star  
\- I love you more, Doctor May  
Brian takes you in his arms and says to you:  
\- I want you to be not only my student, my partner in work, my lover. I want you to be my wife.  
Before you say anything , he closes your mouth with a deep, passionate kiss.


End file.
